The invention relates to a faucet or mixer tap with a vertically movable spout and a separate control input or adjusting means.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the invention a faucet includes a spout that can be moved upwards and downwards by means of a hydraulic cylinder. The faucet is particularly discrete, and the spout may be moved downwards to a lowered or hidden position substantially flush with the support deck or table top. The faucet may further be adapted such that the water supply to the spout is not opened until the spout is in its uppermost or raised position. The upward and downward movement of the spout may be controlled by the pressure from the water supply. In an alternative embodiment, the upward movement of the spout may be activated by depressing the end of the spout to release a snap lock.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment, the downward movement of the piston rod may be activated by depressing and keeping the control input down until the piston rod and the spout have adopted their lowered positions.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.